


Another Chance

by Jewelskitty



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Spoilers, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelskitty/pseuds/Jewelskitty
Summary: Eiji goes back in time to rescue the people he loved most.





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how we needed a time travel Au where one of the character travels back in time and tries to save as many as they could and this happened. Have fun!

It had been 89 years since Eiji Okumura had been born. In those 89 years he had the privilege to meet an amazing force of nature. 

This force of nature was named Aslan Jade Callenreese. Also known as Ash Lynx. Ash was intelligent and otherworldly. Tough but kind. And he died in his favorite library after being stabbed by Sing Soo-Ling’s brother Lao. 

Even in his deathbed he could only think of his lover. As Eiji laid in the bed of the sterile hospital room surrounded by his loved ones, he thought about the people he was blessed to have met in this life. 

Skipper a kind and energetic boy who’s life was cut short by gunshot wound to the chest. 

Shorter an outgoing and flirty friend that was injected by a drug called Banana fish and then later shot by his best friend to give him a sense of peace. 

Ibe Shunichi a mentor and friend that passed away a few years ago due to illness. 

Max and Jessica, Eiji had met these two through Ash. They had past years ago in a car crash. 

Michael, their soon had gotten engaged and married to a lovely woman when he was 25 and two years later he had two twin boys. 

Eiji’s mother passed away when Eiji was 40 and his grandmother long before that. His sister got married when she was 22 and ended up having three children, two girls and a boy. 

Yut-Lung and him… well it’s complicated. Yut-Lung was part of the reason for Ash’s death and felt guilty for what he did to Eiji. It wasn’t until Eiji was 35 and finally beginning to get over Ash’s death that Yut-Lung had contacted him and apologize. The two formed a rather shaky friendship, however Yut-Lung passed away a year ago due to a “heart attack” but Eiji suspected that he was murdered. 

Sing… was a close friend and confidant after Ash’s death. It was thanks to Sing that Eiji was able to get back into a normal life. Sing and Ibe-sans niece, Akira married and had a child of their own. 

Eiji took in a sharp breath and looked around at the people in the room. His eyes landing on Kong and Alex. Those two had contacted Eiji again when he was in his 40’s. The two managed to get out of the gang life and married and had normal lives. Bones, unfortunately had died a couple years after Eiji left New York, in a shootout Alex had said. 

He was surrounded by his friends and family and that was all he could ask for. After Ash’s death Eiji had returned to New York to look for him, not believing he was dead. The only reason he had stopped searching was because of Max’s insistence that Ash was really dead. Max had seen the body and if it was fake Max would have been able to tell. 

Eiji grieved for a long time after that. 

For 7 years he grieved. 

Eventually Eiji had managed to bring himself to look at the pictures he had taken of Ash and eventually put them in a gallery for all to see. It took awhile but Eiji was able to move on with the help of a therapist. For years Eiji talked to a therapist not only about Ash but about everything he had witnessed in his time in New York when he was 19. He still had nightmares to this day of being tied to Dino’s bed, of Shorter dying. He woke up screaming some nights. His dog Buddy had helped at the time but unfortunately the dog had passed many years ago. 

Eiji never did get over Ash, he had tried to find someone, anyone to love and grow old with. But no one really could hold a candle to the fire that Ash was. 

Eiji’s took in another deep breath. It was getting harder to breathe. Eiji’s breathing came short and quick. His vision blurring. He felt someone grab onto his hand. The held on tightly. Eiji could hear talking but it was like he was underwater, making it hard to understand what was being said. 

Eiji took in one last breath and closed his eyes and smiled. 

At least he would be able to see Ash again.

* * *

 

“Eiji!” Someone was calling his name. “Eiji wake up!” Did he not really die? Is he still hanging on? “Eiji we arrived! It's time to wake up!” The voice insisted. Eiji scrunched his eyebrows together. Ibe-san…? Finally opening his eyes Eiji came face to face with someone who was long dead. 

“Ibe-san?” Eiji gasped. 

Ibe looked down at the disheveled and blatantly confused boy and laughed. “You were sleeping so heavy, i thought i wouldn’t be able to wake you up! Come now, grab your things. We’ve arrived in New York.” Ibe-san said as he turned to walk down the Aisle. Eiji watched the male walk away in awe. 

What the hell? Was this a dream? Eiji reached down and pinched his arm. He let out a hiss and rubbed his arm. 

This is real… He’s 19 again in New York. He… traveled back in time. 

Eiji's eyes widen upon that realization. _He traveled back in time!_ **_ASH!_**

Eiji threw himself out of the seat and quickly grabbed his bag from the overhead compartment then made his way out of the plan. Eiji walked towards the baggage claim with Ibe. Eiji could hear him talking about the Shoot they had but all Eiji could think about was the fact that he would get to see Ash. He would get to see Ash  _ alive.  _

Eiji shivered at that thought. It was a weird to think about. The fact that he would be able to see so many people from his past alive. 

Eiji’s stuff came first so he grabbed his luggage and made his way over to the window and looked at the plane that had brought him to America. 

He didn’t know what was going on. He didn’t know why he was alive or why he was back in time, but Eiji didn’t care. He had a chance to save all the lives that were lost. Skip, Shorter, Ash. He would save them all. He’d make sure of it. 

“Ei-chan! Hurry up! We have to go!” Eiji was snapped out of his thoughts by Ibe-san yelling for him.”Yes! Coming!” Eiji called as he grabbed his luggage and quickly walked towards Ibe. 

They took a cab to the police station where they met Charlie. Eiji watched as Charlie and Ibe talked. ‘He looks exactly the same’ Eiji thought to himself. The three of them walked into the building and Eiji took the chance to look around. “It still looks like the CSI New York set.” Eiji muttered to himself, not noticing that he was lagging behind the other two as he was lost in his thoughts. 

“Oi! Stay with us, Ei-chan!” Ibe said looking back at Eiji with a disapproving look. Charlie just chuckled. Eiji glanced around the area watching everyone work as they waited for the captain to make his appearance. 

If Eiji was going to save Ash and the rest he would need to be smart. He had briefly thought about telling Ibe but decided against, he couldn’t risk someone finding out about Eiji and he couldn’t put Ibe-san in any potential danger either. As Eiji was thinking this he heard multiple footsteps making their way towards them. Eiji turned and saw the captain walking over to them. The captain gave a warm smile and held out his hand towards Ibe. Ibe took the offered hand and smiled back. 

“There you are.” The captain said smiling. “Thanks for having us. I’m Shunichi Ibe.” He replied. The captain let go of Ibe’s hand and said, “I’m Jenkins.” before pausing for a split second and then continuing with, “You must’ve been surprised to hear about Max.” Jenkins said. Ibe laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, we came to see him but didn’t expect him to be in jail.” Ibe replied. 

He looked over at Charlie. “Thank goodness for Charlie.” Charlie smiled and looked down. “He and i did go to police academy together.” Jenkins look behind the two men standing in front of him and made eye contact with Eiji, who was standing there quietly listening to their conversation. 

“Well, well, is this your son.” Jenkins asked as he looked at Eiji. 

Eiji sighed and frowned. Oh, not again! Jenkins walked up to Eiji and smiled down at him “Are you helping your dad out?” He asked kindly. “No, actually he’s my assistant.” Ibe said putting a hand on Jenkins shoulder. Eiji scowled, before letting out an annoyed sigh and answered, “I’m Okumura Eiji. I’m 19 years old and a college student.” He informed the slightly taller male. 

“Eh!?” Jenkins, Charlie and the assistant exclaimed in disbelief. 

Eiji barely managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes at their reaction. He didn’t look  _ that _ young. 

Ibe walked up beside Eiji and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. “I know, he looks pretty young, even for a Japanese.” Ibe said as Eiji glared at the men in front of him. 

Jenkins and Charlie stared in shock. “Ah, forgive us.” Jenkins said. Then looked at Charlie, “But it might be a good thing to look really young.” he said. “They don’t trust adults.” 

“Are these street gangs really that dangerous?” Ibe asked nervously. ‘Yes’ Eiji thought to himself. “Depends on who your dealing with.” Jenkins replied. “The guy your meeting today, Ash, he’s a sharp one.” Jenkins informed them. 

Eiji's eyes lit up at Ash’s name. He was going to see him again. After years of wishing to be with Ash, he finally be able to be with Ash again. 

Jenkins then informed them about how Ash had managed to get the neighborhood gangs under his control at the age of 17. Ibe seemed impressed and surprised. Eiji wasn't surprised. Ash, in the short time that Eiji knew him, had great qualities to make a leader. So it was no surprise to him that he had managed to do something many couldn’t. 

He couldn’t wait to see him again. It had been a long time.

* * *

 

Skipper lead Eiji and Ibe down to the bar where they would meet Ash. It was nice to see the boy. He hadn’t known the boy for long before he had gotten killed but if he had lived, Eiji had a feeling that the two of them would have gotten along fine. 

Eiji was nervous. 

He was excited that he’d be able to see Ash again, but he was worried that he might say something wrong, and give himself away. Ibe stopped in front of him and turned back to look up the stairs. 

Eiji gave him a questioning look. 

Ibe sighed and rubbed his neck with his hand. “Sorry, I’m just nervous. I know they said they’d rush in at the first sign of danger but…” Ibe trailed off. Eiji gave a comforting smile and walked down the few steps to stand next to Ibe-san.

“Everything is going to be okay. Charlie and the Captain have everything under control.” Eiji said in an attempt to comfort the older man. Eiji knew that in reality, everything wouldn’t be alright. They’d get caught in the middle of a fight but Ibe would be fine. Plus, he didn’t need Ibe-san backing out now, not when he was so close to seeing Ash again. 

“Are you coming?” Eiji turned to look at Skipper who was looking at them with a raised eyebrow. 

“Ah-Yes! Sorry.” Ibe said as he rushed down the stairs towards Skipper. 

Eiji looked at the door in front of him. This is it. He’d finally be able to see Ash again after almost 70 years. Eiji’s heart pounded and a lump caught in his throat. 

“Eiji?” Ibe’s voice cut through Eiji’s thoughts. 

“Are you okay?” Ibe asked with a worried look on his face. 

EIji shook his head and gave a tiny smile. “No, Ibe-san. I’m fine.” He replied as he walked down the stairs. 

Ibe gave him one last smile before turning and walking into the building. 

‘Well,’ Eiji thought, ‘here goes nothing’ and walked into the door to change history.


End file.
